Blue
"Nicht das schon wieder..." - Blue, Steakosaurus Blue ist einer der beiden Hauptprotagonisten von Dick Figures. Im Gegensatz zu Red ist er vernünftig und nimmt Umstände ernster, auch wenn er manchmal unbedachtes macht. Trotz der Unterschiede sind Red und Blue beste Freunde. Dennoch gehen ihm viele von Reds Aktionen auf dem Sack oder machen ihn aggressiv, da sie ihn meist persönlich betreffen. Biographie In Camp Anarchie beweist er durch das Aufstellen einer Liste mit kinderfreundlichen Aktionen seine Reife. Jedoch steht unten auf der Liste "Murder", es könnte aber auch Red gewesen sein, der in Blues Unaufmerksamkeit diesen Punkt hinzugefügt hat. In Popo-Flaschengeist wird darauf hingewiesen, dass auch er den Wunsch der Weltherrschaft hat, da er zwar Reds Vorschlag zustimmt, aber die Idee einbringt, mehr Wünsche zu haben. In der Episode Stau erfährt man, dass er Klassik mag und Dubstep hasst, zu hören an seinem Ausruf "Das ist die reinste Ohrenvergewaltigung!", und in Flame War war er hell genug, einen Fallschirm zu nutzen, was beweist, dass er selbst in verrückten Situationen bei Vernunft bleibt. Auch wenn er größtenteils richtig liegt gibt es in Episoden Stellen, in denen Red ihm in gewissen Themen überlegen ist (Drogen, Frauen, Sex, Parties halt). Seine Stimme versagt beim Ansprechen von Frauen, wodurch Probleme wie fehlende Selbstsicherheit und ein negatives Bild bei Frauen entstehen. Da die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Pink etwas kompliziert ist, versucht er auch bei anderen Frauen zu landen. Wenn Pink in der Nähe ist versucht sie dies zu sabotieren. Durch OMG kann ein Bild entstehen, dass er, wie Red in Panda Hut, ein Alkoholproblem hat. Jedoch sollte dies durch die Feststellung, dass alles, was in dieser Folge geschieht, von Raccoon geträumt wurde, wieder zerschlagen werden. In Rollenspieler spielt er ein Spiel, vergleichbar mit Dungeons and Dragons, was darauf hinweist, dass er ein Nerd ist. Und Y U So Meme? zeigt seine Fähigkeiten als Hacker und seine Anziehung zu Comics, Actionfiguren und Star Wars. Er zockt oft Videospiele mit Red und Jason. Aussehen Blue ist ein, wie der Name schon sagt, ein blaues Strichmännchen. Er hat keine (sichtbare) Kleidung an. Seine Stimme liegt tief und ist matt, weil er meist depressiv ist. Der Grund hinter seiner Farbe und Namen liegt wahrscheinlich die Verbindung von der Farbe blau und Traurigkeit zugrunde. Persönlichkeit Blue ist eine sehr traurige, depressive und vernünftige Person. Er ist der Meinung, dass sein Leben in sehr schlechtem Zustand ist, größtenteils wegen Red, der Blues Dates mit Pink ruiniert. Er ist nicht unbedingt zum Spaß haben aufgelegt und ist normalerweise von Reds Verhalten genervt. In fast allen Episoden und derer Laufzeit ist er wegen Red und seiner Aktionen gestresst, bis zum Punkt, an dem er komplett ausrastet, verletzt wird oder heulend am Boden liegt. Auch wenn Blue scheint, der strikte Streber zu sein, der nie auf abgedrehte Sexparties geht, hat er trotzdem Lust mit Red mitzukommen, jedoch kriegt er dort nie eine Chance, weil niemand es mit ihm machen will. Am Besten ist es an seinen Versuchen, mit Pink zu schlafen, zu sehen. Selten ist Blue aber wie Red doch betrunken und abgedreht zu sehen. In der Folge „Echte-Männer-Bro-Nacht“ vergnügt er sich beim Pokern mit Freunden mit Bier. In „Wir sind Bullen!“ hat er fast durchgängig ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht während er mit Red durch die Stadt rast, säuft, kifft und Strip Clubs besucht. Er besäuft sich mit Red auch in der Folge „Arschzeus“. In der Episode „Terminiert sie!“ fickt er fast Sarah Connors. Im Musikvideo „Bath Rhymes“ dreht er komplett am Rad. Beziehungen Red Red und Blue sind beste Freunde. Er ist in den meisten Fällen nicht mit Reds durchgedrehten, gefährlichen Ideen einverstanden. Trotzdem wird er immer mit hineingezogen. Die beiden leben nur zusammen und sind befreundet, weil Blue ewige Freundschaft nach der Rettung vor Broseph und vor den Fünftklässlern durch Red in Erster "Cool"-Tag versprochen hat. Pink Blue zu Pink verhät sich wie Freund zu Freundin. Blue liebt Pink und hofft, dass dies für immer bleibt. Jedes ihrer Dates endet aber wegen Red in einem Desaster. Blue hatte noch nie Sex mit Pink, auch wenn er es will, denn Red steht ihm immer im Weg. Blue kriegt es noch nicht mal hin sie zu küssen. Ihr erster Kuss findet schließlich in „Dick Figures: The Movie“ statt. ACHTUNG, SPOILER EINER NICHT AUF YOUTUBE VERÖFFENTLICHTE EPISODE!!! Sie heirateten in der nur beim Kaufen der 5ten Staffel schaubare Episode „Figured Out“ und bekamen drei Kinder. SPOILER ENDE Stacy Blue scheint immer in ihrer Nähe unglücklich, aufgebracht oder eifersüchtig auf Red zu sein. Es liegt nicht nur daran, dass sie sich mit Red betrinkt und anschließend die Dates mit Pink ruiniert, sondern auch daran, dass sie mit Blue zwei Jahre lang zusammen war. In „Terminiert sie!“ meint Blue, keine Jungfrau mehr zu sein, also hatte er, wenn es der Wahrheit entspricht, eine besser laufende Beziehung als mit Pink. Sie trennte sich von ihm in der Folge „Roboterfrosch“. In der zeitlich nachfolgenden Episode „Eine Biene oder so“ war er immer noch depressiv und am Boden zerstört. Bis „Hobbit of Thrones“ ist er darüber hinweggekommen, da er keinerlei negative Reaktionen zeigt. Stacy scheint ihn immer noch als Freund zu mögen, da sie in „Herzlichen Glückschiss“ auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier erschienen ist. Trivia * Dem Film zufolge sind er und Red 1988 geboren. Er könnte anhand „Herzlichen Glückschiss“ im Juli oder Juni Geburtsag haben. * Er war der Einzige, der in Eine Biene oder so nicht tanzte. * Blue versucht Pink mit Kulturkenntnissen zu beeindrucken, obwohl er keinen Plan hat. Da sie selber wenig Ahnung hat, kommt er damit sogar durch. (Bsp: Er sagt „Gracias!“ und „Konichiwa“ im französischen Restaurant und versucht sich auf Chinesisch durch „Hong Kong“ zu bedanken) * Blue ist ein Trekkie (Star Treck Fan), da er sich in Terminiert sie! als Captain Jean-Luc Picard verkleidet. * In der schon genannten Folge erzählt er Sarah Connors, dass er keine Jungfrau ist. Dies bedeutet, dass er seine Ex Stacy schon mal flachgelegt hat. * Er macht eine Anspielung auf Jurassic Park, als er „Schlaues Mädchen“ (engl. "Clever Gir"l) sagt, während Red von einem Triceratops gefressen wird. * Blue scheint der zivilisierteste und schlauste aller Charaktere zu sein. * Er ist im Kontrast zu OMG kein Alkoholiker, da die Folge sich als Traum vom Waschbären herausstellte. ** Dies könnte eine Anspielung auf das Trinkproblem von Red und Raccoon sein. * In „He Who Shall Not Be Maimed“ und Rollenspieler ist er ein Zauberer mit dem Namen Cerulean (Name eines Blautons) mit nur 3 Zaubersprüchen: Duplicota Blange, der klont, Avada Kedavra, der tötet und Repello murmitum (engl. Original: Shutthefuckupicus), eigentlich zum Verstummen gedacht, jedoch funktioniert er nicht. ** Avada Kedavra ist eine Anspielung auf den Tötungsspruch in Harry Potter. * Nach Rollenspieler wurde Blues nerdige Seite öfters gezeigt. Beispiele sind Angriff der Pwns, Y U So Meme? und Echte-Männer-Bro-Nacht. Im zuletzt genannten denkt er, es sei männlich, ein Onlinespiel ausserhalb des Wochenendes über ein Modem durchzuzocken. * Blues Sicht ist beeinträchtigt, da er in Stau wieder zum Auto läuft um eine Brille zu holen. In Kätzchen Unglaublich überlebt er die Knuddeligkeit der Katze, da er eine Augenoperation hatte. * Blues Lieblingsessen sind gefrorene Burittos von Mister Köstlich (Mr. Delicious Taco Wrapper), um die er sich häufig mit Red streitet. * Blue führt die Ceruleanische Allianz aus Angriff der Pwns an. * Blue wurde in Camp Redwood als Kind von den anderen und in Erster Cool-Tag von Fünftklässlern gemobbt. * In Popo-Flaschengeist scheint er Aggressionsprobleme zu haben und geizig zu sein, da er mehr Wüsche verlangte. * Blue ist Reds Lieutenant in Kapitän Red Rum und die Pina Colada Armada. ** Blue mag Pina Coladas. * Blue hat eine Facester Seite mit Red, Lord Tourettes und Pink als Freunde und einer unbeantworteten Beziehungsanfrage an Pink. ** Er hat auch eine Twitterseite, genannt BlueHatesRed. * Sein Desktophintergrund sind die zwei fickenden Schldkrötendrachen aus Lord Tourette's Syndrom. * Blue und Jason sind die einzigen Charaktere die Memes zeigen. ** Blue machte das Fuck Yeah/Close Enough Meme in Zombies und Schrotflinten, nachdem er eine Parfümflasche zerschoss. ** Blue machte das Rage Guy/FUUUUU-Gesicht am Ende von Popo-Flaschengeist. ** Blue ist der einzige der Sweer Jesus Have Mercy-Face zeigte (Y U So Meme?) * Sein Nickname in Flame War ist BlueBalls, welcher auch sein Piratenname in Kapitän Red Rum und die Pina Colada Armada. * Blue scheint einer der Charaktere mit dem meisten Unglück zu sein, welches von seinem mangelndem Selbstvertrauen oder Red kommt. * Er ist laut Y U So Meme? ein professioneller Hacker. * Blue ist, zu sehen an Flame War und „Zombies und Schrotflinten“, ein guter Scharfschütze. * Wenn man sich das Leaderboard in Y U So Meme? genauer anschaut, sieht man dass Blue -50 Kills hat (eigentlich unmöglich). Heisst, dass er sehr schlecht in diesem Spiel ist. * Blues Strafregister ist nicht so leer wie man annehmen würde. ** In Wir sind Bullen klaut er mit Red einen Streifenwagen, gibt sich als Polizist aus, raucht Weed und überfällt mit Red eine Bank. ** Blue ist in Planet Arschloch mit Red einverstanden, die Aliens Der und Eulb zu verarschen. ** Er tötete unschuldige Techniker in Cybertime (Modern Flame War 3). * Der Grund, dass Blue vernünftiger als Red ist, liegt wohl daran, dass blau als ruhige und rot als lebendige Farbe angesehen wird. * Nach den Autoren von Dick Figures ist Blue älter als Red. * Trotz seines Versprechens sagt er Red oft, dass er ihn hasst, und versucht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Da er aber meist mit ihm abhängt, geht Red ihm nicht am Arsch vorbei. * In den meisten Episoden erscheint Blue mit einer gelangweilten Stimme und einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck. Es ist aber nicht selten, dass er weniger strikt drauf ist und lächelt. Er ist nicht gegen Spaß. * Kung Fu Gewinner und Erster Cool-Tag zeigen, dass er unfähig ist sich selbst zu schützen, weshalb er Reds Hilfe braucht. * In Erstsemesterneuling 15 sieht man, dass Blue Drogen nicht gewöhnt ist und sich nicht mal traut, sie zu probieren. * In der Rolle von Bloser in „Die Abenteuer von Batman und Bloser“ und „The Fart Knight Rises“ besitzt er die Fähigkeit, Leute durch Emostrahlen aus seinen Händen depressiv zu machen. * In The Fart Knight Rises besitzt er einen Scooter. * Blue denkt oft bei Gesprächen mit Frauen mit seinem Gehirn und Schwanz nach, wie in Fang Angels, Ocho Muerte oder Roboterfrosch zu Pink oder Stacy. * Blue scheint von anderen Mondoshows zu wissen und diese zu mögen, wie „Gundarr“ oder „Deep Space 69“, jedoch nur in den Promos zu sehen (die hier verlinkt sind). * Blue scheint alles, was sich im Weltraum abspielt, zu mögen, also Star Wars, Star Trek oder sogar Deep Space 69. * Er besitzt möglicherweise einen silbernen Pontiac Grand Am, erkannbar an den Schlusslichtern und dem Spoiler in der Folge Stau. * In der Folge Hardcore Hausarbeiten sieht man, dass Blue Fan der TV-Serie „Game of Thrones“ ist. ** Es ist auch noch hörbar, dass er zu einer der Charaktere in der Serie sich einen runterholt. * Blue trug Zahnspangen und Beinschienen als er jung war. * Blue kann mit Monica von Friends wegen seiner Rechthaberei und mit Ross wegen der Nerdigkeit und der sozialen Inkompetenz verglichen werden. * In Figured Out erfährt man das sein echter Name Blewis ist. * Dem Tumblr seines Synchronsprechers zufolge sind Blues Eltern tot und Mr. Dingleberry sein Opa. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4